Fix You
by PadawanGirl
Summary: "He slumped against the damp concrete wall, shivering as the chill basement air seeped into his naked skin. He wrapped his free arm around his chest, the other shackled to a plumbing pipe by his own handcuffs." Morgan/Reid
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as the people who've read my Merlin stories already know, I'm a bit twisted. You guys are about to find out. :)**

**Haha, this is actually pretty tame for me (actually, some of the stuff I come up with I don't even write down, cuz it's super fucked up. But if you guys are into that, let me know and I'll write one.) I don't think this ones too bad, but I'm rating it M incase I decided to write a second part (which I'm super tempted to).**

**Anyway, as always, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>He slumped against the damp concrete wall, shivering as the chill basement air seeped into his naked skin. He wrapped his free arm around his chest, the other shackled to a plumbing pipe by his own handcuffs. Slowly drawing his knees to his chest, he winced as a sharp pain shot up from the base of his spine. The inside of his thighs were stained with blood and other bodily fluids he was trying not to think about.<p>

He shuddered as he heard footsteps overhead, squinting into the darkness to try and find the rickety wooden steps. An angry shout sounded through the floorboards, and he jumped as the footsteps moved closer to the basement door.

"No, no, please," he began to whimper, curling further in on himself. Tears streamed down his face as yelling and banging and a thunder of footsteps could be heard overhead. He was scared, terrified, and he just wanted to go home.

He cried out as the door was yanked open, the light flooding in from upstairs momentarily blinding him. Someone pounded down the stairs, and he began to rock back and forth, pleading.

"Reid!"

Glancing up, he could see a shadowed figure moving toward him, their features blocked out by the bright light behind them.

"Spencer, oh thank god!"

He gasped as the person crouched down next to him, chocolate skin and deep brown eyes coming into focus.

"D-Derek?" he whispered.

Morgan nodded, hurriedly reaching into his pocket and unlocking the handcuffs. Reid flung himself forward into the man's chest, clinging onto his dark blue shirt tightly.

"You c-came for me," he said shakily, burying his face into the fabric, breathing in the warm, familiar scent.

Morgan's checks twitched as he fought to keep his lip from trembling. He wrapped his arms firmly around Reid's thin, shivering body, pulling him closer. "Of course I came, pretty boy." His voice equally shaky. "I love you."

Reid broke then, his sobs tearing painfully from his chest. He felt himself being gently lifted into his lap, and he clung to him even tighter. He heard Morgan whisper "thank you" and felt something being wrapped tightly around him. He glanced up to see Prentiss hovering a ways away, her face sad but her eyes relieved. Morgan was tucking her FBI windbreaker around Reid.

"Come on, pretty boy, let's get you out of here," said Morgan, and Reid could hear the tears he was trying to hold back as he scooped him up in his arms.

Reid buried his face into Morgan's neck, tears still streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry, Derek," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Morgan held him closer, leaning his cheek against the top of Reid's head as he walked up the stairs. "Shh, it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Reid sobbed harder. "I'm broken," he whimpered.

Morgan chocked back a sob of his own. "Well, I'm good at fixing things," he murmured, stepping into the hallway and hurrying out of the house.

Snaking a hand out from the jacket, Reid clutched Morgan's shirt again. "I love you, Derek," he whispered.

"I love you too, Spencer," he whispered back, pressing a kiss to his forehead as they neared the ambulance.

"S-Stay with me," pleaded Reid, his eyes wide.

"Always, pretty boy."

* * *

><p><strong>To anybody who's reading "How to Save a Life", I'm super sorry! Finals week has arrived, and I don't have time to write more than a short story during my study breaks. I promise I haven't abandoned it, and all your kind words have given me inspiration for the next part, I just simply don't have the time. :(<strong>

**Now, I must go write the outline for the essay question on my art history final. :/**

**Loves ya lots!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, since IanJa informed me I had no other choice but to continue this... *laugh* Just kidding. I couldn't just leave this as it was, that would be mean... Well, actually, I could, I'm a mean person. But I decided to be nice this time.**

**Oh, and thank you SamanthaBlue for telling me that the title of this is also song. I didn't know that, but I looked it up and I love it. It's super lovely, and oddly appropriate for this, and well Coldplay is awesome. Although, if you are gonna listen to the song, I recommend the Straight No Chaser version (I found it the other night when I was in an SNC mood).**

**Well, sorry this is a little short. I have to leave in a few minutes to go to my sister and little cousin's dance recital. I miss dance. :(**

* * *

><p>Morgan slowly pushed open the door to their bedroom, peering in. The room was brightly illuminated, the overhead light, a lamp, and a small nightlight all lit up. Even though it was June, the windows were shut, and he guessed locked, and the blinds were down.<p>

Reid lay in the middle of the bed, the comforter drawn tightly around him, cocooning him. Morgan was sure he would be dressed in a long-sleeved night shirt and pajama pants.

Sighing, Morgan quietly entered the room. It was the third night since Reid had been released from the hospital. Morgan had slept on the couch for the last two nights, but Reid insisted that he wanted Morgan to sleep in their bed tonight.

Morgan pulled off his work shirt and pants, leaving him in an undershirt and boxers. He switched off the overhead light, but left the lamp and nightlight. Walking to the bed, he gently untucked the covers behind Reid.

With a strangled cry, the other man spun around in the bed, lashing out with his hands.

"Spencer," cried Morgan, trying to capture the thin wrists without hurting the other. "Spencer! Pretty boy, it's me!"

Frightened brown eyes focused on him as he finally caught the hands. Reid gazed up at him, his chest heaving with frantic breaths. "D-Derek?" he whispered.

"It's okay, pretty boy, it's only me," replied Morgan, wincing as he cheek stung from where a nail had scratched it.

Reid's eyes traveled down to the broken skin. "I-I hurt you!" he cried, trying to sit up.

Morgan gently pushed him back down. "It's okay, I'm fine," he assured, rubbing gentle circles into the pale skin beneath his thumbs. "I'm sorry for startling you. I think I should maybe sleep on the couch again," he said, moving to get off the bed.

"No, please!" cried Reid, reaching out and grasping his undershirt. "Please don't leave me," he pleaded, his eyes wide and watery.

"Spencer," breathed Morgan, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not," said Reid hurriedly. "Please. I don't want to be alone. Every time I'm alone, I think of him and…" Reid shuddered as tears slid from his eyes. "Please, stay with me."

Morgan's heart broke at the turmoil in Reid's eyes. "Alright, pretty boy," he responded quietly. "But I'll sleep on top of the covers."

Reid nodded, and Morgan stretched out beside him and reached out, gently holding Reid's hand.

"Thank you, Derek," he whispered.

Morgan leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Spencer."

Reid's eyes drifted closed. "I love you too." His breathing evened out as he drifted back to sleep.

Morgan lay awake, watching him, rubbing small circles onto the back of his hand with his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, my loves?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Look, another one! *laugh***

**I think there is only going to be one more part to this. Don't worry, it ends happy for Morgan and Reid. :)**

* * *

><p>He yanked his wrist, twisting his hand and squeezing his thumb in, trying to free himself from the handcuffs. He knew if he broke his own thumb he could, but every time he contemplated it, he felt light headed and sick to his stomach.<p>

He wished he could remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was searching the backyard at the latest crime scene and then…

Then he had woken up naked, cuffed to a pipe, in a dark, damp basement. His head throbbed, but he couldn't find a wound on it. Had he been drugged? Had the Unsub been stuck at the scene, unable to get away before they arrived, or had he been waiting? Waiting for Reid?

He had fit the Unsub's type. Tall, thin, dark eyes and brown hair. Could it be possible the Unsub had set a trap for the young agent?

Reid jumped as a door was slammed upstairs, footsteps moving towards the top of the stairs. He whimpered as the door was flung open, light flooding the basement. He scooted closer to the wall as someone slowly descended the steps.

"Well, well, well," the man chuckled, walking over to the trembling Reid. "I see you finally woke up, beautiful."

"W-Where am I?" stuttered Reid. He shuddered as the man crouched down, his ice blue eyes staring into honey brown ones.

"You're home." The man reached out, running a hand up Reid's thigh.

"Please," pleaded Reid, trying to move away. "Please, let me go."

The hand on his thigh tightened. "Now why would I do that?"

Reid shook his head. "Please," he whimpered.

The man grinned, his eyes roving over the pale, exposed skin before him. "No," he said. "You're home, love. And you're staying right here."

Reid cried out as the man lunged forward, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss, his hand sliding between Reid's legs and-

Reid woke with a start, gasping as he found himself staring into a pair of dark eyes. He took a deep breath as Clooney tilted his head, scooting closer to the edge of the couch Reid was lying on.

"Sorry, boy," said Reid quietly. "It was just a bad dream."

Clooney gave a whine, resting his chin on the cushion by Reid's face. With a small smile, Reid reached out a still shaky hand and scratched the dog's ear.

With a sigh, Reid pushed up off the couch and walked down the hall. Flipping on the light in the bathroom, he paused, staring at himself in the mirror.

His skin was almost translucently pale, except for the dark circles around his deeply sunken eyes. His hair was dull and stringy, tumbling down in his face. His hollow of his cheeks was deeper, his cheekbones jutting out sharply, much too sharply.

Tearing his gaze away, Reid plugged the tub, turning on the hot water. He pushed the door shut and peeled off his clothes, ignoring his reflection in the mirror. The tub was now full, so he turned off the water and climbed in, settling into the hot water with another sigh.

Sinking down until his head was resting on the back of the tub, Reid fought against his eyes drifting closed. Every time he did, he relived the events of that day.

He faintly heard the front door open and close, Clooney barking and rushing to greet them.

"Spencer?"

"In the bathroom," he called.

A few seconds later the door swung open, Morgan peering in. "Hey, pretty boy," he greeted softly.

Reid sat up, hugging his knees to his chest as Morgan slowly walked in and knelt beside the tub.

"How was your day?" asked Morgan, reaching out and tucking a damp strand of hair behind Reid's ear.

Reid sighed, resting his cheek on his knees. "Derek," he said quietly. "What if I never get better?"

Sadness flashed in Morgan's eyes. "Spencer," he breathed, slowly laying his hand on a thin shoulder, happy when Reid didn't jerk away. "It's only been a few weeks. And you're already doing better."

Reid shook his head. "I have nightmares about it every time I close my eyes, Hotch won't let me come back to work, I freak out if anyone makes a move without warning, and now even your dog is worried about me."

Morgan smiled slightly. "Of course Clooney is worried about you, pretty boy. He loves you, you're his buddy. You let him lay on the couch with you, you sneak him food off the table when you think I'm not looking-" Reid blushed slightly "-and you always pick out the best toys for him."

Reid also gave a small smile. "Derek, I'm scared." Morgan gently pulled one of Reid's arms free and clasped his cold hand. "I'm scared I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life," he whispered. "I miss what we had, before, but I-I'm scared of-of-"

"Spencer." Derek squeezed his shoulder softly. "You won't be like this forever. You will get better, you _are_ getting better. You went through a traumatic experience, it takes time to heal, both mentally and physically."

"But what if it never gets back to how it was?"

Morgan leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Reid's bony shoulder. "Pretty boy, I wouldn't care if I had to sleep on the couch for the rest of our lives, I just want to be here for you. I love you, and we will get through this, I promise."

Reid squeezed the hand that was holding his. "I love you."

Morgan smiled. "How about some supper? I'll make spaghetti."

Reid smiled back. "Sounds good."

Morgan kissed his cheek. "Alright, pretty boy. I'll call you when it's ready," he said, standing up and leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Reid's smile lingered as he reached up and touched his cheek.

Maybe he could make it through this. As long as Morgan was by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**I got online! Woot woot! And better yet, I finished this! I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and New Years. :) Here is my belated gift to you.**

**Sorry if Hotch is a bit off in the beginning. I just _could not_ get it to sound like him. :/**

**And here we go. Please keep your arms in legs inside for the duration of the ride. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone did great work this week," said Hotch, as the team boarded the plane. "I know this case was tough and tiring, but you worked hard and were dedicated, and because of that we saved all the hostages. Strauss is giving us the weekend off, baring extreme emergency. You've earned it."<p>

"You too, man," smiled Morgan, patting the Unit Chief on the back before plopping down on the end of the plane's couch. He dropped his go-bag onto the floor, stretching his legs out with a groan.

Reid lay down on the rest of the couch, curling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on Morgan's thigh.

"Excuse me, sir," chuckled Morgan, "but this spot is reserved for my boyfriend."

Reid turned until he was facing Morgan, nuzzling his hip with his nose. "Hmm, well that's a shame," he sighed.

Morgan laughed, carding his fingers through the soft locks in his lap. "I know I told you this after the last case, but it's nice to have you back, Spencer."

"It's nice to be back," said Reid, staring up at him. "Three months stuck at home was slowly driving me-" Reid cut himself off, unable to complete that sentence.

Morgan understood. "I know," he said, laying his free hand on Reid's side, gently.

Reid chuckled nervously. "Even Clooney was getting tired of me being there. Did you see how many of my socks he chewed?"

"That's 'cause you kept rearranging the furniture. He liked it the way it was," said Morgan with a laugh.

"You mean you liked it the way it was. I know Clooney didn't open that dresser drawer and get those socks out himself. I'm still convinced you gave them to him," pouted Reid.

"Ah, you know I'd never do that," said Morgan with a grin.

Reid rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I may have accidently dropped one or two while I was doing the laundry," mused Morgan.

Reid smacked him in the chest. "Jerk."

Morgan laughed. "Sorry, pretty boy."

"Oh, yeah? How are you going to make it up to me?" asked Reid coyly, staring up at Morgan and gently biting his bottom lip.

"I've got a few ideas," Morgan smirked.

"You do?"

"You bet your sweet ass I do," said Morgan. Reid laughed. "So you better rest up now, while you have the chance."

"Sounds like a plan." Reid pressed his face further into the warmth of Morgan's body. "And Derek?"

Morgan paused in draping his jacket over Reid. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

….

Reid ruffled his hair to a semi-dry state and wrapped the towel around his waist. Staring at his reflection in the slightly foggy mirror, he smiled. His skin was much healthier now, his eyes bright and with only their usual small, dark smudges underneath. His hair curled around his face, clean and full, and his cheeks were no longer sunken in.

Exiting the bathroom, Reid crossed the hall to their bedroom and opened the door.

"Oh my. Derek," he cried, staring around.

The room was softly illuminated by the flickering light of a bunch of candles (nine, Reid counted). A long towel was stretched out in the middle of the bed, and Morgan stood at the foot, dressed in sleep pants, his bare chest gleaming in the light.

"What is this?" asked Reid quietly, stepping forward.

"My way of making it up to you," replied Morgan, holding up a bottle of massage oil. "May I?"

Reid nodded, walking the rest of the way and letting Morgan help him onto the bed, lying down on the towel.

Morgan sat down beside him, not hovering over him, just a warm presence near his side. Reid tucked his head on his arms as he heard the cap on the bottle pop open.

"It's warm," murmured Reid as Morgan poured some on his back.

Morgan chuckled. "That's the nice thing about you being so routine with everything," he said. "I knew exactly when I would need to heat it up for it to be perfect when your shower was done."

Reid simply hummed his response. Morgan began to gently knead his muscles, soothingly rubbing the oil in. He started at his neck and shoulders, using the tips of his fingers and heel of his palms to loosen the tension. As Reid began to relax he moved down his shoulder blades, the back of his ribs, his lower back. Always slow and always gentle.

As he reached the edge of the towel, Morgan paused, kneading Reid's lower spine. "Are you okay with this, Spencer?" he asked, softly tugging at the towel.

"Yeah," Reid nodded, his voice breathless.

Morgan slowly pulled the towel away, dropping it to the floor and applying more oil. He skimmed his palms softly over smooth globes, not lingering, before moving down to massage the long, thin legs. Reid moaned as he reached his feet, and Morgan paid extra attention to them, rubbing with his thumbs and soothing with his palms.

Leaning down and placing a kiss to a pale shoulder, Morgan asked, "How was that, pretty boy?"

Reid groaned, turning his head to gaze at him. "You missed something," he whispered.

Morgan furrowed his brow. "What?"

"This." Reid rolled over, his erection lying against his stomach.

"Spencer," breathed Morgan, glancing down at him.

"Please," whimpered Reid, thrusting his hips forward, trying to find some friction. "Please, Derek."

Morgan leaned down again, kissing Reid deeply as his large, dark hand wrapped around Reid's slim length, the extra oil on his hands slicking his grip.

Reid moaned into the kiss, his hands shooting up to clutch at Morgan's back, nails digging into flesh. Morgan started a steady pace, teasingly flicking his thumb over the head. Reid whimpered, breaking the kiss and panting against Morgan's neck. "Faster," he pleaded

Morgan complied, quickening his hand and suckling a mark on the soft flesh under Reid's ear. Reid gasped, his hips rocking forward, one of his hands trailing down Morgan's chest and into his sleep pants, grasping his manhood. Morgan couldn't contain his moan or stop his hips from bucking. It had been so long, just that slight touch was almost enough to send him over the edge. But he held on, wanting his lover to come first.

Kissing his way back across Reid's face to his mouth, Morgan claimed those full lips, running his tongue across the pleadingly and groaning as he was permitted entrance. Tracing the warm cavern of Reid's mouth, he quickened his hand even more. He knew Reid was close from the way the narrow fingers wrapped around his length began to falter in their pace.

Reid broke the kiss, gazing up at Morgan desperately. "Please, Derek," he whimpered. "Please."

"It's alright, Spencer," whispered Morgan. "Let it go."

Reid let out a wild cry, his length pulsing in Morgan's hand as his release splashed out onto their stomachs.

The look of pleasure on Reid's face was all it took to for Morgan to lose it. "Spencer," he cried, shuddering as he coated the inside of his sleep pants, Reid's hand still lazily stroking him.

Morgan gently pulled Reid's hand out, collapsing on the bed beside him.

Reid rolled onto his side, reaching out and laying his hand on Morgan's cheek. Morgan reached up and gently clasped his hand. "You okay, pretty boy?" he asked breathlessly.

Reid nodded, scooting forward and wrapping his arms around Morgan. "More than okay," he replied, pressing his face into Morgan's neck. "Thank you."

Morgan ran a hand down Reid's back. "Anything for you," he whispered. "Anything." He pulled Reid tighter against his body, pressing a kiss to his hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. I hope you liked.<strong>

**Random note: I recently discovered (well, a few months ago) that I seem to have a massage kink. And I didn't even realize I was writing a massage scene until I was almost done writing it. *laugh* So let me know if I did it justice? (Never actually given a massage, only been on the recieving end of home-massages. I do give excellent back-scratches though. So if you ever meet me and need one... *laugh*)**

**Anyway, thank you for sticking with this until the end. I should hopefully have the AU Morgan/Reid story I'm working on done soon, and then I will post that. I have also decided to continue one of the short stories I posted on here.**

**Love you, my lovelies. Review please. *hugs and kisses* :)**


End file.
